What I've Overcome
by The Shea-Lea Show
Summary: Everything seems to be going right for Jenny when her father lands in Cardiff but when he gets attacked by an unknown being, he changes himself to help Jenny save him.
1. Chapter 1  Origins

**This is the story I wrote for school this past year nd I thought that, since it goes with the fanfiction theme, I would post it, to give you guys a little something while I'm working on my brand new story. More information about that is on my profile.**

**Hope you enjoy. I'ts as good as it's gonna get. Seeing as it was already written, I'm not changing things.**

**R&R!**

Doing what I do, there are the usual questions that I have to answer.

"Who are you?" "What are you?" "Why are you here?"

Now, I intend to answer them. Who am I? I'm Jenny. No middle name, no last name, just call me Jenny. Other Life forms know me as The Doctor's Daughter and even The Spawn of the Tempest. To some I am Daughter of a Great Friend and to others I am The Daughter of the Great Destroyer.

What am I? Well, that's hard to explain.

**Messaline, 2008**

I saw a bright light and stepped out of a machine to face a group of people staring at me with wide eyes. A young soldier walked to me and gave me a large gun and as I examined the weapon, I heard talking from the other side of the room.

"Doctor, who is she?" a ginger haired woman said.

Beside her, a tall slender man in a long brown coat, blue suit, and red trainers and a dark skinned woman were examining his hand.

"She – she's my daughter," my dad stuttered.

The two women with the man called "Doctor" – my father – looked at me with wide eyes but my dad looked horrified. Not like he was scared for me but like he was scared of me; of what I was.

"Hello, Dad," I said as he continued to stare. Then I saw his eyes narrow and they felt like they were burning a hole right through me.

I stepped off the platform I was on and Cline, the young soldier who handed me my gun, and two other men started rattling off information that I immediately absorbed.

"Generation 729, primed and in peak physical health," I told him.

That was me, the beginning of generation number seven hundred and twenty-nine.

Before I knew it, the Hath had invaded our base and everyone was scrambling.

"Get the detonator," Cline yelled to me.

"What detonator? Nobody is blowing up _anything_." My dad shouted toward me but I had already pressed the button.

"_Run_," my dad and I yelled simultaneously and the second we made it out of the tunnel and dove to the ground, covering our heads, the tunnel had collapsed.

"Donna," Dad called after the dust and debris had settled. "You alright?"

"Yeah, Doctor," one of the women called back.

"Good. Martha?"

There was no answer. He got up and brushed the dust off of his coat and looked around frantically.

"_Martha?_" he called again.

Again there was no answer. The rest of us had recovered and picked ourselves up.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked me, anger in his voice.

"They invaded our base. I had to do something," I replied and shrugged it off.

But Dad wouldn't let it go.

"But they've got my friend," he said and I was a little set back.

"Collateral damage," I said, recovering. "At least you've still got her," I pointed to the redhead. "Cline's lost both his men. It seems you've come out ahead."

I truly felt that if she was worth anything, she would have been smart enough not to run _toward _the Hath.

"Her name is _Martha_!" the ginger said sternly. "And she's _not_ collateral damage, not for anyone. Have you got the _G.I. Jane_?"

"I'm going to find her," Dad reassured the ginger woman.

"You aren't going anywhere," Cline said suddenly, cocking his gun and pointing it toward my dad. "You don't make sense, you two. No guns, no marks, no fight in ya. I'm taking you to General Cobb. Now move," he said then gestured toward the nearest tunnel with his gun.

"I'm Donna," said the redheaded woman as were being escorted down the hallway-like tunnel. "What's your name?"

"I don't know. It hasn't been assigned," I replied, not thinking it was a big deal.

"Well," Donna said with a raised eyebrow, "If you don't know that, what do you know?"

"How to fight," I replied as if it were obvious.

"Nothing else?" she asked.

"The machine must embed military history and tactics but no name," Dad said then added, "She's a generated anomaly."

"Generated anomaly, generated," Donna considered. "What about that? Jenny?" she asked.

"Jenny, yeah, I like that. Jenny," I repeated.

Donna hung back with Dad. "What do you think, _Dad_" she asked my father.

"Good as anything, I suppose," he said, walking with his hands in his coat pockets and eyeing me.

"Not what you call a natural parent, are you?" Donna asked.

"They stole a tissue sample at gun point and processed it. Not what I'd call natural parenting."

Donna babbled on about something that happened to her friend.

"You can't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident," Dad said.

"The Child Support agency can," Donna said matter-of-factly.

"Just because I share some physiological traits with simian primates doesn't make me a monkey's uncle, does it?" Dad said sardonically.

"I'm not a monkey," I said, hurt. "Or a child."

We turned a corner into a room that looked like a theater with a large stage and long red curtains. But everywhere I turned there were machines just like the one that I came out of. Over the loudspeaker a woman was listing generations and how many were deceased.

"You three stay here," Cline said and walked away.

Soon, he brought back a man with graying hair and a slightly wrinkled face and Dad and Donna started asking him questions. Dad walked over to a map and just pressed one button, revealing a whole other set of tunnels that led to the original colonized part of the planet.

He explained the war and why it had been going on for generations and what they were looking for.

"If we find the Source, we can wipe every Hath off the face of this planet," Cobb said.

"That's genocide," Dad said, eyes wide, eyebrows raised and head tilted to the side."To us, that means the same thing."

"You need to get yourself a better dictionary, and when you do, look up genocide. You'll see a picture of me and the caption will read, '_Over my dead body!_'" Dad said, voice pitch rising and face beginning to flush.

Cobb saw this as pacifism so they arrested us and put us in jail cell – yes, all of us. They don't like people who don't fight.

Donna and Dad spoke about the Source myth that Cobb had talked about when we first got put in the jail cell. That's what they were trying to find, and Dad just revealed the map to find it; whatever _it_ may be.

"Even if the story is a myth, there may be something real inside that temple, and it might be able to kill the whole of the Hath, or even the planet," Dad said.

"So what you're saying is the Source could be a weapon and we just gave Captain Nut Job a map to it?" Donna asked.

"_Oh_, yes," dad replied to her, emphasizing _oh_ with a slight grunt.

"Not good, is it?" Donna said with a sigh.

"That's why we need to get out of here, find Martha, and stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath." Dad looked up. "What… what're… what are you staring at?" he asked me.

"You keep insisting you're not a soldier, but look at you, drawing up strategies like a proper general," I replied.

"No," he said, "I'm trying to stop the fighting."

"Isn't every soldier?" I asked him, crossing my arms over m chest, raising an eyebrow, and cocking my head to the side.

"Well, I suppose. That's… technically… I have no time for this. Donna give me your phone, it's time for an upgrade."

Donna handed him a small mobile phone as he pulled a device out of his inner coat pocket and pressed a button while hovering it above the phone. It made a noise that was high pitched and a bit annoying.

"And now you've got a weapon," I said as he finished what he was doing.

"It's not a weapon," he said after dialing a number and putting the phone to his ear.

"You're using it to fight back. I'm going to learn so much from you. You are such a soldier, I said, cocky, knowing I had to be right.

He then paused before saying, "Donna, will you tell her?"

"Oh, you are speechless. I am loving this. You keep on, Jenny."

Dad started talking to his friend who was on the Hath base. He explained everything to her that we had learned earlier.

"They're getting ready to move out; we have to get past that guard," Dad said after he flipped the phone shut.

I perked up, "I'll deal with him," I said, jabbing my thumb over my shoulder to the guard.

"No, no, no, no, you're not going anywhere. You belong here, with them," Dad said with a harsh voice.

"She belongs with us, with you. She's your daughter," Donna said, raising her brows. She was one fiery red head.

"She's a soldier; she came out of that machine," Dad said, jaw clenched.

"Oh yes, I know that bit, "Donna said, rolling her eyes then outstretched her hand. "Listen, have you got that stethoscope? Give it to me, come on."

He handed her a stethoscope and Donna placed it on each side of my chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's alright. Just hold still." She paused for a moment while listening then told the Doctor, "Come here, listen, and then tell me where she belongs."

She handed him the ear pieces and, again, placed the bell to each side of my chest again. Dad sighed, returned the ear pieces to Donna, and stepped back.

He leaned his head back and took a deep breath before saying, "Two hearts."

"That's right," Donna said, nodding her head.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Does that mean…what do you call a female Time Lord?" Donna's voice rose in pitch as she asked.

"What's a Time Lord?" I said, an eyebrow raised, confused.

"It's who I am, where I'm from," Dad replied, almost a whisper.

"And I'm from you," I said, only half asking.

"You're an echo. A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge, a code, a shared history, a shared suffering." He paused for a long while. "Only it's gone now. All of it, gone forever."

"What happened?"

"There was a war."

"Like this one?"

He kind of chuckled, "Bigger, much bigger."

"And you fought, and killed?"

"Yes," he said sadly.

"Then how are we different?" I asked, instantly lowering my eyes in guilt.

Everyone was silent for a moment and then we agreed that I would help get us out.

I succeeded and we sneaked through different tunnels and found our way to the main tunnel that led to an active rocket. Donna realized that there were some numbers on the end of each tunnel entrance and figured out what they meant. In the tunnel, Dad and Donna were reunited with Martha and we were introduced. We found the Source just before both armies did and showed them that it wasn't a weapon of any kind. Instead, it was a glass sphere of gases and liquids that, when released, made a baron planet habitable. That's what Dad did. Before war could break out right there, he threw the sphere onto the ground which released the gases and liquids. He called it the "terraforming process."

I don't remember much after that, except feeling a bullet hit my chest and seeing my Dad with a tear streaking down his cheek before I saw just…nothing.

When I did see anything again, it was a bright light and then, Cline's face came into focus.

"Where's my dad," I asked.

"He left. He thought you had died," Cline said, eyes wide as if he'd seen a ghost.

I shot up off of my table and ran for the nearest shuttle. I climbed into the shuttle and found my way to the pilot's seat.

"Jenny, what are you doing?" Cline asked me through the communication devise on the shuttle.

"I have creatures to defeat, civilizations to rescue, a dad to find, and an awful lot of running to do," I told him.

**Present Day – Wales**

I knew I couldn't continue to travel all by myself with no apparent aim and nothing to accomplish. The whole reason I wanted to do this was to save people and creatures and planets and I wanted to run and be free. I wanted to do all this with my dad and Donna, and Martha.

I wanted to learn all about my heritage and where Dad came from.

I landed in Cardiff and flipped the switch that released the air seal. I came here often.

The first time I'd been here, a man named Jack wired a Vortex Manipulator into my shuttle, allowing me to jump dimensions and times just as quickly as you can read this next sentence. Jack was a good man. He reminded me of some of the qualities I admired in my dad. Every time I showed up here, he was waiting for me on the roof of a tall building overlooking Cardiff Bay.

"Hello, Jack."

Jack jumped slightly but smiled when he saw me.

"See you haven't changed much. How long's it been in your timeline?"

"It's been about a year. What about yours?"

"A bit less than two. I've missed you, Jen."

I ran to him and threw myself into his outstretched arms for a hug.

"I've missed you, too, Jack."

He released me and took my hand as we walked to the small bench that was on the rooftop.

"So, what'd you do this time, Jen?"

"I went back to Messaline. I taunted the General, the one that tried to kill my dad. He thought he was seeing a ghost.

"Is that all? Did you spend a year taunting a General on Messaline?"

"No. I traveled about. I fought in World War II and was shocked to hear of a man called Captain Jack Harkness. Aren't you a captain?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, I am. That might have been my great-granddad. My dad said we favor each other. I was named after him."

There was something, in his eyes, something that told me he was hiding something. But I didn't care. I was glad to be home. I mean, this _was _the closest thing I had to a home.

Then, I turned when I heard a sound like wheezing engines and saw a blue box materialize.

"Doctor!" Jack called.

"Doctor?" I called after Jack as he ran to the man stepping out.

"Jenny?" I heard the man say.

Then, I saw his eyes. People all over the universe say that you can see a person and who they are through their eyes. They were the same eyes, a bit aged but still the same. But they were in a different body. This man had changed himself somehow. He looked nothing like my father but at the same time, I knew it was him.

I was shocked to find out that Jack knew who he was, but at the same time, I never told him who my dad was. He'd never asked.

"Dad?"

I ran to him and examined him.

"Is it really you?"

"Yeah, Jenny. I'm your dad."

"Really?"

"Yes," he said as he hugged me. "I have so much to tell you and ask you?"

"I do too. First being, how have you changed?"

"Um, will you step in?" he asked as he motioned toward the blue box.

I did and was shocked at what I saw. This was amazing.


	2. Chapter 2 Miss Moss

**I apologize for the lateness. I was going to post last night but I was having internet problems. Just to warn you all, this starts out pretty good but I only had two days to write the last two chapters so the end is kind of ripped off from **_**Journey's End**_** but it isn't exactly like that episode but a lot is similar.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

I gasped in shock as I stepped through the blue wooden doors, and then stepped back out to examine the box. On the outside, it was about the size of a small closet but when I stepped back in, it was huge. I saw stairways leading up and corridors leading this way and that.

"How, how is this possible?" I asked as I walked up the ramp and looked around.

"Welcome to the TARDIS, Jenny," my dad said with a smile and outstretched arms. "This," he pointed to the large circle in the middle of our current area and said, "is the console. It's like a big steering wheel."

I saw gadgets of all kinds. I saw things that looked like cranks and a car's gear shifts. I saw a small monitor that looked like an old-fashioned TV and a red phone on a hook. All that sat on a raised counter around a cylindrical column with blown glass inside of its clear glass casing.

My eyes were wide with amazement as my dad led me to a seat near the monitor He sat down and motioned for me to take a seat next to him.

Dad gave me a less-than-a-minute tour of the TARDIS and afterward I looked around and saw a red haired girl leaning against the ramp's railing.

"Who's…?" I started but was interrupted by my dad.

"Sorry, Jenny. This is Amy, Amy Pond," Dad said motioning toward the red head.

I smiled then turned back to my dad. "Where's Donna?"

"Um, Donna had to leave. And Martha. But, it's okay. I have Amy and Rory now," he said with a kind of sad expression. I could tell something was wrong, but I didn't want to push it.

"Who's that, Doctor?" said a man that had walked into the console room and put his arm around Amy. I immediately assumed this was Rory.

"I'm Jenny," I said, smiling at him, but he still looked confused. "I'm the Doctor's daughter."

"And, er, who's your mum?"

"Don't have one," I said and spun around with a smile.

My dad explained the whole Messaline story to the couple as I looked around the console, examining the instruments and wondering what each did.

Soon I heard a cough; like someone was clearing their throat and I looked up to see Jack standing behind me.

"Jenny, we need to talk," Jack said and walked to the TARDIS doors.

As I followed him and stepped out when he opened the doors for me, I noticed something about his face, something serious and hurt at the same time.

"Jenny," he said in a slightly harsh tone when we were alone and the doors were closed back. "How could you not tell me who you are?"

"Jack, it's not like it was deliberate, you never asked."

"I shouldn't have had to."

I was silent for a moment and soon blurted out, 'It's not like I'm the only one with secrets, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know my dad?" I asked then another question came to mind. "When we first met, why did you choose me to give that vortex manipulator?" I asked, remembering when we first met. I remember us making a promise that we wouldn't talk about our pasts until we were ready. We wouldn't bother the other with stories about where we came from until we trusted each other completely.

"Tell me, Jack. I'm _dying_ to know," I said with acid in my voice.

"I just, noticed something about you, something in your eyes."

This almost shocked me. I've heard that the eyes are the windows to the soul, so to speak, and that, no matter what might change about you (your appearance, your weight, your height, or even the kind of person you are), your eyes stay the same. I mean, yeah, they might age or change in color, but they are always the same.

"Well, what about everything else? Where did you even get it?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising a brow.

"Do you want the truth?" he almost yelled.

"That'd be nice," I said with more acid in my voice.

"I am like you, not from Earth. I am an ex time-agent – that's where I got the vortex manipulator – and now I work with Torchwood."

"Elaborate a bit, please." My voice hadn't fluctuated much from my previous statement.

"Sorry, a time-agent is a time-traveling con man. Torchwood is an agency that was originally founded to go against the Doctor…"

"My dad," I interrupted but apologized after he glared at me.

"But, a few years ago, it was destroyed and I rebuilt it in his honor. Now we battle the aliens with him and we help him whenever we can. There are about five of us now but, it works well that way."

I was still confused but didn't feel like fighting about it anymore. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I am, Jack, I truly am sorry. But now you know. You know what I am and who I am. I was scared, Jack. When I first met you, I was scared out of my wits. I didn't know where my Dad was and I didn't know anybody else but the people on Messaline and one other person. I was afraid to tell people the truth."

"I understand. The people I work with don't even know the truth about me."

"So, Jack, how are we different? I didn't tell you everything about myself, you didn't tell me everything about you; you haven't even told your team. How are we different? "

"I guess," he hesitated, "we aren't."

I reached for his hand and we walked into the TARDIS, fingers intertwined.

"So, Jenny. I have a sonic screwdriver. Long story short, it does countless things, but can't get through wood. Don't know why, it just doesn't. What do you want? A screwdriver like me or a pen or, what do girls like? Maybe lipstick or a…"

I couldn't help but laugh as my father as he manically rattled off random objects and turned puzzled when he realized he was babbling. "I'll take whatever you can give me," I said after composing myself.

The TARDIS shot a small devise out of a chute and Dad handed it to me.

It was a sleek black and silver pen with a little light on top and two buttons, one underneath the clip and one near the tip. I pressed the one near the tip and it expanded in my hand. There were more buttons with minuscule labels.

"Those are for settings. I can get you a manual but I like trial and error; it's more fun like that," Dad said, smiling.

"Let's go somewhere. Quick trip just to show you what this thing can do," Dad said looking up toward the TARDIS' monitor then he whirled around.

He turned a crank and held it there, then, realizing that I was next to him, instructed me to keep the barometer above the crank level on 180. He played with a few gadgets and held buttons and gears with both hands and a foot, holding his balance with only his left foot jammed in a cubby hole, the only thing that kept him balanced.

The engines soon made a noise like fingernails scraping at guitar strings and then a shutter and a slight jolt as we took off then shortly landed.

"Where are we?" I asked my dad as he released all the buttons and steadied himself back on two feet.

He walked to the main doors and flung them wide open.

"We are on the planet Luma, the continent of Bristol. It's a lot like Earth in many ways," Dad said, and as he said it, I knew exactly where we were.

I looked at the familiar sky with the sun hanging just above the tree line and the sky a perfect shade of blue. The grass was tall and it swayed in the wind. I saw a couple walking, hand in hand and as soon as I heard the woman's laugh like wind chimes, I knew exactly where I was; Grand Meryl, Shamana..

"Ivy," I shouted as I ran out the doors.

Ivy dropped the man's hand and ran toward me with open arms.

"Jenny! I can't believe it's you. Where have you been?" she asked as we hugged each other then she pulled away and looked at me at arm's length.

"I've been on Messaline and Earth and a few places in between," I said as I examined her. "What have you been up to?" I asked as I saw a glint of rainbow light flash off of something to my right.

"Well," she said as she held up her left hand," he proposed. We got married last month," she said holding her hand up.

I grabbed her hand and held it up. The diamond sparkled in the bright, mid-day sun.

"Congratulations," I said then hugged her again.

We pulled away and when I turned around I saw four faces, looking at me with confused expressions.

"Sorry. Everyone, this is Ivy. Ivy, this is Jack, Amy, Rory, and my dad, just call him Doctor," I said, pointing to each one in turn. "Ivy is part Time Lord… or Time Lady, whatever."

"How did you meet?" Dad asked shacking Ivy's hand.

"When I left Messaline, this was the first place I found. I landed here and Ivy was the first person I met. At the time she was living alone and her fiancée at the time was deployed to war. I sensed another one like me."

Dad nodded slightly and looked toward Ivy with a puzzled look.

"So, Ivy, who are your parents?" Dad asked. "I've been here a couple times, known a few faces."

"Susan Moss and a man called Theta. I didn't know my dad but my mom told me wonderful stories about him."

"Theta, as in the Greek letter Theta?" my father asked.

"That's it," she nodded.

"Can I talk to Jenny for a minute?" my dad asked.

"So, what's going on?" I asked as soon as we entered the TARDIS, shooting him a sideways glance.

"Um, her maiden name is Moss?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Um, and you said she is part Time Lord?"

"Yeah. Can you sense it too?" I asked, starting to get worried.

"Jenny, look at this," Dad said as he took a silver fob watch with scientific looking engravings and flipped it over.

On the back, engraved in black lettering, was _Θ_, the Greek letter _Theta_.

I looked up at him with wide eyes and a partially opened mouth.

"You?" I asked, still shocked beyond words.

"Jenny," Dad said as I turned around, "Meet your sister," he said as I turned and stared out a tiny hexagon-shaped window in the TARDIS at Ivy. Her long honey-blonde hair blowing in the breeze and her green eyes resembling leaves. I knew I sensed something about her.


	3. Chapter 3 Allonsy

**Hello, you wonderful people. I know it has been a while but I have been busy lately. I just wanted to let you know my plans for the next couple of weeks. I am participating in NaNoWriMo (my username is DewDrop0112) and I am also updating my blog every day until November first. Link: .com**

**I also wanted you to know that I am going to be finishing with the posting of this novel but I will also rewrite it and repost it under a different name.**

**Thank you.**

I gave Ivy a quick hug and walked out her front door with a small grin on my face.

I hadn't told her. I couldn't bother. She was married and had so much to live for. I didn't want her to risk her life and possibly lose it when she has so much with Mason. I didn't want to take her from her home.

I leaned against the ramp's railing while my dad piloted the TARDIS back to Earth. I felt the small on the back of the fob watch in my pocket. I heard the TARDIS wheeze as it took off and felt it shudder as it came to a halt.

"You okay," Jack whispered as Dad ran to the TARDIS doors and flung them open. I forced a smile to my face as he spun around to look at us all.

"Earth," he said, turning again and taking a step out. "My favorite," he said as he inhaled deeply.

"I'm fine. We can talk later," I said before jogging after my dad.

When I got outside I was hit by a gust of bitter cold air. I wrapped my arms around myself and rubbed my arms.

"What time is it, Dad?"

He stretched out his arm and lifted his wrist level with his eyes. He flipped his wrist and examined the watch's face on the underside of it. Just from peering over his shoulders, I saw that the watch showed more than the time. It also showed the date and temperature of his current location. Other than that, the watch looked completely normal with its brown leather band.

"Two in the morning the day after we left," Dad said, smiling.

"Everyone is asleep. Come to think of it, shouldn't we be asleep?" I asked

"We don't sleep until we're tired," Amy told me.

I cocked my head to the side and narrowed my eyes.

"What I mean is, traveling in the TARDIS is not like normal traveling. The TARDIS does something to you. You lose track of time. We just spent, what, two hours on Luma? And it's been nine hours Earth time. Time runs a bit off in the TARDIS."

I nodded and shivered again. Jack removed his long woolen coat and draped it over my shoulders. The coat that usually fell a couple inches below Jack's knees almost touched the ground when I wore it.

"Thank you," I mouthed to him and smiled.

"Well," Dad said, "I don't like staying in one place for longer than I have to. It seems bad luck follows me and I don't want it following me here again."

"Actually, Dad, can I just take a quick walk?" I asked.

Jack nudged my arm and I shook my head. He and Dad both nodded.

I walked down the block with my hands in Jack's coat pockets, trying the clear my head.

After three blocks, I finally saw a bench and I sat, placed my elbows on my knees and started massaging my temples.

_Why am I not happy?_ I kept thinking to myself. _I have my dad…_

"Maybe that's all I wanted in the first place," I whispered to myself. I felt guilt wash over me.

I felt like an angel and a demon were on my shoulders, bickering back and forth, justifying my actions then accusing me of this or that.

_You just wanted your dad back. You want time with just you and him._

_But you're selfish for doing it. You should have told her and let her decide for herself._

I exhaled and leaned my head back, putting my hands in my own jacket pocket. I pulled out two things. My sonic pen and my dad's fob watch.

I pulled them both out and looked at them. I pointed the pen at the streetlamp across the way and pressed the button directly below the clip. The blue light on top glowed and a high-pitched sound emitted from the devise and, just as I pressed the button, the streetlamp went out.

The near-full moon produced enough light to see the on the back of the watch when I glanced at it. I crammed both into my pocket and stared up at the clear black sky. I saw the stars off in distant space glittering and sparkling.

Just as I saw a shooting star, I heard a scream that jerked me out of my reverie. I shot up off of my bench as the second scream came. Then I found my feet pounding down the sidewalk as a third shriek pierced the night air.

As I rounded the corner to see the TARDIS' "Police Public Call Box" sign glowing in the night, but the first thing I saw was my father's limp body on the sidewalk. The sight rooted my feet to the ground but after a second to recover, I went into hyper mode.

I ran to my father's limp body sprawled on the footpath. Amy's face was crowded with different emotions; wide eyes, arched brows, a gaping mouth. She stood behind Rory who had a stethoscope pressed to Dad's left side.

"What's going on?" I asked them, out of breath.

"He was hit with a blue colored beam, like a laser or something. I don't know he just collapsed," Amy said, eyes still as wide as golf balls.

"He has a heartbeat but it's faint. I'm sorry, Jenny," he said.

I snatched the stethoscope out of his hands and pressed the bell to Dad's right side after putting the ear pieces in. There was a strong beat.

I sighed in slight relief before removing the ear pieces.

"Where's Jack?" I asked, lifting myself off the ground.

"He went into the TARDIS. He said he was checking…"

I didn't hear the rest of the sentence. I bolted into the TARDIS only to slow when I saw Jack staring at the monitor with narrowed eyes.

"How is he?" Jack asked voice thick with anger.

"One heart is strong but the other is failing," I said. Before there was a tear teetering on the brim of my eyelids but now it fell over the edge and soon a flood of tears were streaking down my face.

Jack put his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest.

"I can't lose him, Jack. I've just found him," I said as he placed his chin on my head and stroked my hair.

"I know," he said in a soft voice.

I felt Jack's arms drop to his side when I heard a knock. I turned to see Amy standing in the doorway.

"He's come 'round," she said so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear her.

I ran out the doors and saw my dad leaning against the dark shop window, taking deep breaths.

"Jenny," he said in a rush but I hushed him before he could continue.

"No, Jenny, take me into the TARDIS. We have to leave," he said.

I knelt down next to him and put his arms over my shoulder and supported him as we stood.

"Now, put these coordinates in with that keyboard and follow my directions to the letter," he rasped when he settled into the chair.

I threw Jack's coat over the railing and did as Dad told me and smiled – despite the circumstances – when I heard the familiar wheezing of the engines and sighed with relief when I felt the TARDIS shudder to a landing.

"Everything's going to be fine now, right Dad," I asked him, beaming at him but my joy came to an abrupt halt when he shook his head and outstretched his hand. He reached up above him and pulled down a devise that looked like a helmet. It was connected to the TARDIS in some way but couldn't follow the wires all the way to their sources.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I need that watch Jenny," he said looking from his hand to my eyes.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"This," he looked at the helmet-like thing in his hand, "is a chameleon arch. It rewrites my biology, makes me human, and gives me new memories. That watch keeps my actual memories safe.'

"What if the watch gets lost? What happens to you then?" I asked, hysteria setting in and tears rolling down my face once again.

"That's why you're going to keep it for me, Jenny," he said as if it were obvious in the first place.

"Yeah, but what if that gets stolen? What if something goes wrong?" I'd inched closer to him throughout the conversation and now I was a foot away.

"Jenny," he said but stopped and placed his index and middle fingers on my temples.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm transferring my memories into you so there's no way that anything bad can happen. Close your eyes," he said.

I did as he told me and soon saw images of people and places and things flash before my eyes. I saw Donna and Martha and two other women I didn't know. I saw countless different creatures and images of landscapes from planets that I'd never seen before.

When it was over, I stumbled backward and felt Jack catch me.

"Now, Jenny, help me out. I don't know what is after me but they have my DNA. That's how they found me. They may not be able to track you yet, but they will be able to eventually. The transformation will keep them off your trail for a while. I don't know what's happening, Jenny, but I trust that you can do this," he said.

I shook my head.

"I can't let you. I need your help. I can't do it on my own," I sobbed.

My dad nodded once and Jack tightened his grip with one arm and let go of me with the other. Soon, I saw his hand outstretch towards my father's and in it was the watch.

I fought against him as the watch transferred hands but he secured the other arms back around my waist.

"No, Jenny," he kept saying.

I saw Dad place the chameleon arch on his head after placing the watch in a slot, then my senses went fuzzy and I couldn't see or hear anything.

When I came to, I was in a room painted a faint blue and felt a heavy quilt over me. On my left was Jack, holding my hand and on my right was my father.

I smiled at him, glad he was okay.

"Jennifer," he said and my smile was wiped form my face.

_Jennifer? Why'd he call me _Jennifer_?_ I thought.

Jack squeezed my hand and I looked up at him.

"Can I talk to Jack alone for a minute? Please?" I asked my dad.

He kissed my forehead and looked at Jack before leaving the room.

"Where am I?" I asked first.

"We are in Cardiff in 1912, early April. Your dad is known as the prestigious Doctor John Smith. This is his apartment," Jack said.

"Why Jennifer?"

"I guess he thought it fit. At least he still see you as his daughter," Jack said with a shrug.

"Well," I said, sitting up, "I guess I can go by Jennifer Smith. What do we have to do?" I asked.

"Save the world," Jack said.

We both chuckled.

"No pressure or anything," I said.

Jack nodded.

"_Allons-y_," I said to Jack, pulling the French word form Dad's vocabulary.

"What?"

"Let's go," I said, jumping off the bed and pulling Jack out of the room.


End file.
